


Homecoming

by elbowsinsidethedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor
Summary: Alternate vision of the end. My first drabble -- Zaniida invited me and M_E_Lover to try the 100 word challenge!





	Homecoming

In the darkness after the Titans battle, John warms Harold with a blanket, with his body. They are in the library, the home they’d once been forced to abandon. Samaritan is dead. The machine is crippled and the city is in chaos around them. Here, John knows, there are hidden caches. Food, weapons, water. Sustenance to ride out the storm.

Shaw and Root are silent on first watch but he hears the click of Bear’s tread.

“You had to,” he whispers, of the unleashed virus.

“Did I?” Harold’s voice is quiet, distant.

“Yes.”

***

Harold accepts John’s kisses and his warmth.


End file.
